<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wish We Had More Time by bboyajyuyooh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746150">Wish We Had More Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboyajyuyooh/pseuds/bboyajyuyooh'>bboyajyuyooh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboyajyuyooh/pseuds/bboyajyuyooh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I got inspired by WW84 soundtrack called ‘Wish We Had More Time’ by Hans Zimmer hence, the title.</p><p>You might as well need to listen to this while reading the au: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OdoHoiGx0RY</p><p>My apologies in advance for the angst :') Please share me your thoughts on my Twitter @bboyayeah</p><p>I would very much love to hear it from you.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wish We Had More Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got inspired by WW84 soundtrack called ‘Wish We Had More Time’ by Hans Zimmer hence, the title.</p><p>You might as well need to listen to this while reading the au: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OdoHoiGx0RY</p><p>My apologies in advance for the angst :') Please share me your thoughts on my Twitter @bboyayeah</p><p>I would very much love to hear it from you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been a long day for both Minji and Yoohyeon so they decided to spend some time at the park nearby their apartment, taking some fresh air before heading home.</p><p>It was a chilly evening but it was not too cold. It’s bearable to say the least.</p><p>The both of them stroll around the park, enjoying the sight around them.</p><p> </p><p>“The sky is so pretty” whispers Yoohyeon softly as she looks up to the sky.</p><p>Minji looks at her, smiling so softly.</p><p>After strolling around for minutes, Minji and Yoohyeon then decide to sit on the bench by the river.</p><p>Surprisingly, there weren’t many people that day. The sky was so pretty that evening and it was so peaceful.</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon takes a deep breath of the fresh air.</p><p>She closes her eyes and feels the cool breeze touch the warmth of her face lightly. It feels a little cold but she loves it.</p><p>Both of them are now watching the beautiful lilac skies that are slowly turning blue as the time passes by.</p><p> </p><p>Silence.</p><p> </p><p>None of them cares to talk.</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon slowly closes her eyes and rests her head on Minji’s shoulder gently.</p><p>Minji just enjoys the company and the view in front of them with their fingers intertwined.</p><p>It feels warm despite the chilly air.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed quiet. Enjoying each other’s presence.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Minji breaks the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish we had more time”</p><p> </p><p>And upon hearing that, Yoohyeon couldn’t help but start sobbing into the crook of her girlfriend’s neck, hugging her tighter.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Yoohyeon. I will always love you”</p><p>“I can’t say goodbye, Minji”</p><p>“You don’t have to. I am already gone”</p><p> </p><p>Her hands started shaking and she broke even more. Her chest tightens and everything just hurts.</p><p> </p><p>“I will always love you, Kim Yoohyeon. No matter where I am”</p><p> </p><p>Minji slowly starts fading away and Yoohyeon could only cry even harder. Her hands tried to reach out to her but sadly, it was no to avail.</p><p> </p><p>“I-… I love you, Minji. I always will…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It is Minji’s first death anniversary today.</p><p>A year has passed but Yoohyeon still can’t believe that the love of her life is gone.</p><p>Minji got into an accident while she was on her way home. She got hit by a drunk driver as she tried to cross the street.</p><p>They made plans for dinner on that day but it seems like the universe has other plans for them.</p><p> </p><p>It has been so hard for Yoohyeon to let go.</p><p>She didn’t even get to say her last goodbye to the woman she loved.</p><p>She tried her best to live her life without Minji by her side.</p><p> </p><p>She is still grieving.</p><p> </p><p>Some days would be harder than usual, some days she can take care of herself but despite all that, Yoohyeon is so thankful that her friends never give up on her.</p><p>They understand that healing takes time. Letting go is never easy.</p><p> </p><p>They give her as much time as she needs.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, Sua and Siyeon would come over and bring food for dinner. Some other times, Handong would visit and even sleepover. Other times, when Sua is busy, Siyeon, Dami and Gahyeon would invite her to play games with them together.</p><p>They never wanted her to be alone, to feel alone.</p><p>Though it has been a year, never for once they get mad at her for taking her time.</p><p> </p><p>Minji is their friend too. Their <em>best friend.</em></p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“We will take care of her, Minji. We hope you’re somehow up there watching over us too.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We miss you”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We miss you, unnie…”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon is not the only one who was struggling or even had a hard time dealing with the loss of Minji. Her friends are too but they have to be strong for Yoohyeon because they know, she needs their support more than anyone.</p><p> </p><p>Some other times the girls would be crying too. But they never show it in front of Yoohyeon.</p><p> </p><p>But Yoohyeon knows.</p><p> </p><p>She definitely knows.</p><p> </p><p>She knows how the girls were secretly crying behind closed doors when they missed Minji. One time, they bumped into each other, their eyes were all red and their cheeks were all puffy.</p><p>She knows how the girls made promises to Minji to take care of her. She once overheard them talking to a photo of Minji when they visited Yoohyeon’s apartment.</p><p>She knows how the girls pretended to be strong in front of her. Their voice cracked when Yoohyeon mentioned Minji.</p><p>Yoohyeon knows everything and it breaks her heart knowing that her friends pretended to be strong for her.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>“My love, Kim Minji. I hope you know that I am surrounded by selfless people and I do not know how to personally thank them. They have always been taking care of me since you left. I tried my very best to appreciate them every second I’m with them. I miss you so much, my love. We will meet again someday. I promise”</p><p> </p><p>Her tears roll down her cheeks and her breathing gets heavy by the second. Her chest tightens. It’s making her hard to breathe. But then, she felt a cold on her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon lightly touched her cheeks as she looked at the picture frame of Minji next to her pillow.</p><p> </p><p>She wipes her tears away gently and smiles so softly with her tears in her eyes still.</p><p>She then starts tucking herself in bed with Minji's favorite fluffy blanket.</p><p> </p><p>“Good night, my love. I’ll see you in my dreams” she hugs Minji’s pillow tight and slowly drifts to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Sleep well, baby”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>